Fallen Warriors :: Part One :: Regret
by tiny dancer cosmos
Summary: This is going to be sad... so grab a tissue, just incase. Sailor Moon will be in the next chapter


Fallen Warriors :: Part One :: Regret  
Authors Notes: Hello everyone. This is a sad story and in the next chapter, Sailor Moon will be in it.  
=======================  
  
Gohan held his eyes shut, there was noway that any of this was happening.... how could he lose Videl and Pan? NO! This had to be a nightmare... this couldn't be real..... but...... as he felt the warm tears fall from his cheeks and the limp body of his daughter, he knew this was no nightmare. His eye's opened, clouded over by tears, Gohan had a blank expression on his face. Goten turned and looked at his older brother. Goten felt so sorry for him... losing Videl and Pan, but... Gohan wasn't the only one.... Goten had lost everyone, just like Gohan. His mom, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Marron, 18, Krillen, Piccolo, Yamcha, Dende, everyone. No one was left, but Goten, Goku and Gohan. Goten swore to himself that someway, somehow, he would find a way to avenge the death of his loved ones.  
Goku powered up, using all the power that he had left, he had to find away to be this demon, or all hope would be lost.. Goku charged forward, and screamed using everything that he had left, into one final blast.... which was knocked away from the demon. Goku's eyes shut as he felt his life leave him, and the pain of knowing that he failed... Goku's body fell from the sky, Goten watched, as tears fell from his eyes. He screamed and charged at the monster, but as soon as he had left the ground, the monster had caught him, and had his bony hand wrapped around Goten's body. Goten screamed in pain, feeling his bones break within in him. Suddenly Gohan looked up hearing the painful cry of Goten. But, Gohan was no longer a Super Saiyan, or the man once known as Son Gohan... he was something more... something greater. His eyes were full of pure rage and regret. He looked at Goten, power blazing around him.  
  
"Goten, I'm sorry..... I'm sorry for not doing this sooner.... I regret it, and will the rest of my miserible life. I should have went Mystic and destroyed this demon. It would have been so simple... but I restrained myself... afraid that my power might hurt someone... but instead, since I had chose not too, everyone had to suffer... and now they are all dead... fallen warroirs... because of me... and I am sorry." said Gohan, clenching his fist to hold back his own tears. "You did not deserve this, this painful death.. none of them did.... I will revenge you, and them...... I swear... on my life."  
  
Gohan powered up, the demon dropped Goten in surprise, Goten fell to the ground and landed near his father. Goten had enough power left to crawl as far as he could get from Gohan and the demon. The air cracked around them.  
  
"YOU! YOU CAN NOT HAVE SUCH POWER!" shouted the demon, its cackling voice echoing in the silence. Gohan smirked. He had felt the fear that the demon tried so hard to hide.  
  
"Take a good look, because I will be the last person you ever see... this is what you get for messing with EARTH!" shouted Gohan. His glare was enough to send shivers down the demon's back. It took another step back. It shook it's head, in denial. Not even it's great master was this powerful.  
  
"No... you can't be this powerful, you are lying. The great Son Goku could not even defeat me, what are you compared to him?" asked the demon, allowing the fear to show in it's voice this time.  
  
"Compared to him, nothing.. but I am stronger than he was, and I will not struggle whatsoever to kill you like you killed my family and friends."  
  
"LIAR! YOU BASTARD! I have no need FOR A LIAR!" shouted the demon going to it's full power. The sky went black and the wind started to howl. The demon smirked, and sent the most powerful blast it could muster up.   
  
Mystic Gohan crossed his arms in front of his face, as the blast surrounded him. The monster smirked, but fear soon shown through when his attack went flying to the clouds. And then going off into space. Gohan smirked when he saw the fear shine through the monster's eyes. It pleasured Gohan to see the demon so scared and helpless, just like everyone else had been.  
  
"I guess I don't even have to use my power... your to weak." Gohan scoffed. "I thought I'd actually get a challenge."  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the demon as Gohan placed his hands in the tradditional Kame-wave. "No, please, I'm sorry, please have mercy!"  
  
"DID YOU HAVE MERCY ON MY FATHER OR DAUGHTER WHEN YOU SLUAGHTERD THEM??? DID YOU HAVE IT???? NO! YOU NEVER HAD IT! AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE CHANCE TO SHOW IT, BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE I CAN CHANGE!!!!!!"  
  
"KA ME HA ME HA!!!!!!" shouted Gohan. The Demon pointed his finger at Gohan. Shaking with fear before the blast engulfed it, it shouted, "This is not over yet!!!" Then the demon was turned to dust.  
  
Gohan went normal and quickly flew down to Goten. Goten layed proped up on a rock and the well known, and loved, famous Son smile rested on his lips.   
  
"I'm proud of you, Son Gohan... I really am.. you did great." said Goten, but then he grabbed his side in pain. Gohan jumped to Goten's side and sat on his knees. He started to check over Goten.  
  
"So," said Goten, once Gohan had finished, "How.. bad is it?"  
  
"Not... not.. bad at all..."   
  
"Don't lie.... I know... you to well... for that.." said Goten. Gohan looked at the ground.  
  
"You... you've lost so much blood and... and... and well... from what I can tell.. you.. you have enternal bleeding... and blood is entering your lungs.... and.... and... your...legs... your legs are broken... oh Goten, I'm so sorry!" at the end of the sentence, Gohan was crying, tears were falling steadily from his eyes, but he did not hide them. Goten tried to smile, and hide all the pain and saddness that he felt...  
  
"C'mon Gohan, you know that I'll be with everyone else, and thats good, right?" said Goten.  
  
"But... Goten... can you please stay here... I can go get a senzu bean... then... maybe... I can give it to you, and then you'll be ok! You just have to stay awake.."  
  
"I...I'm sorry... but... I.. I don't think....that I... I can stay awake... much... much longer...... I love... you... bro... and I hope.... that.... you... you can.... live.... in... in.... peace..... forever.." with that, the last breath left Goten, and his dark eyes shut forever... but still resting on his lips was a smile... a smile full of pride and peace.  
====  
End of Prologue  
  
Well, that's all for now. Review, b/c I'm not sure if I want to continue this fic.  
  
-Tiny Dancer 


End file.
